the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
János Sváb
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sv%C3%A1b_J%C3%A1nos_(g%C3%A9p%C3%A9szm%C3%A9rn%C3%B6k) Dr János Sváb (Budapest July 17, 1920- Budapest June 6, 2007) chartered mechanical engineer, professor, professor emeritus of the Budapest University of Technology lecturer, from 1945 until his retirement worked for several university faculties and more Department. During the 1956 Revolution he was a member of the University Revolutionary Council, and was afterwards was temporarily downgraded. In 1962 he obtained the title of Candidate of Engineering Sciences and later became Deputy Head of Department and Dean. Member of Technical Scientific Associations, Chairman, holder of several speciality awards. He studied at the Faculty of Mechanical Engineering at the Technical University of Budapest. As a university student he worked as a demonstrator at the Department of Water Machinery and Lifting Machines at Géza Pattantyús-Ábrahám, Head of Department. He graduated from agriculture in 1943 (graduate degree "c") in mechanical engineering. He began his career in 1945 at the Faculty of Mechanical Engineering of the Technical University, Department of Water Machines and Lifting Machines, as assistant professor at Pattantyús. He built industrial connections with the Esso and Partner company, and then with the nationalized lift and elevator companies. He made expert opinions and studies, developed court expertise, participated in the development of industry standards. In 1956 he became a member of the revolutionary committee of the Budapest University of Technology together with several of his teachers. After the suppression of the revolution, he was banned from university education for a while. He joined those engineers and teachers who, in their spare time, completed mathematics and physics preparatory education for the children of Christian families, whose university admission was hindered by the policy of drawback of contemporary education policy. The activities of the group were classified by the state as a conspiracy. Attendees were brought to court, and several instructors were imprisoned. János Sváb was not sentenced to prison, but was transferred to the Faculty of Mechanical Engineering at the Department of Lifting Equipment and Transport, where he could only teach occupational safety knowledge. He presented his lectures on subordinate and uninteresting subjects by presenting mechanical tasks and engineering relationships. At this time, students were required to attend lectures, With the downfall of retaliation, in 1962, Sváb was able to obtain a scientific degree in technical sciences. His dissertation was entitled "Examination of Flow Pump Flow Conditions and Analysis of Losses". As a result, in 1963 he became head of department at the Faculty of Mechanical Engineering at the Faculty of Electrical Engineering, and was also elected as Deputy Dean of the Faculty. In 1968 he established a lift working committee within the Hungarian Electrotechnical Association (MEE), and was a regular organizer and lecturer of professional performances. He taught in industrial continuing education courses and took part in a jury of industrial student competitions. He has also been a member of the committee for examining lift safety experts. He was a member of the Mechanical Engineering Association , and was chairman of the Material Handling Division for 15 years. In 1993 (together with his fellow engineers) he founded the Hungarian Engineering Association , the predecessor of the Hungarian Chamber of Engineers. Within this, he was a founding member and first elected president of the Material Handling, Construction Machinery Lift Division. He held this position until 2000 until he was 80 years old without interruption. He graduated as a full-time university lecturer at the Faculty of Transport Engineering as a professor at the Department of Logistics for Construction Machinery and Material Handling Equipment. Even after his retirement, he continued to teach as long as his state of health allowed. He was not awarded a state award, his work was recognized by professional engineering bodies, he received the Zielinski Solid Prize founded by the Hungarian Chamber of Engineers in 2000 and the Grand Prize of the Hungarian Electrotechnical Association . With his wife, he lived a happy marriage for 60 years, bringing up three children. When János Swab died, the couple had eight grandchildren and six great grandchildren. On October 2007 the Hungarian Elevator Association Presidency established the Dr. János Swabian Lifetime Achievement Award, which is awarded to outstanding academic performance in engineering-lift business. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies